


Among The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Neck Kissing, Poor Life Choices, Puppy Love, Science Fiction, Self-Sacrifice, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A boy with eyes of the sea meets one with eyes that shine of blood. Of death. Of fear.But he has no cause to worry.After all, what is better to wash away blood than the purest of waters, unrelentant and constant?A story in which no one quite understands but doesn't let that stop them from loving.





	1. Star Child

Will Lenney had been 13 when he'd first seen the other.

He had been sat alone on a swing in the park, far past the start of night. His eyes fluttered a little, blue iris's sharp and still bright even in the dim lighting of the moon.

Then he had seen some pale luminescence, light refracting oddly. He had looked up, and seen, to his shock, a boy sat atop the slide by the other end of the park. His head was buried in his arms, legs pulled up to his chest. Will furrowed his brows. He hadn't heard the boy come in at all - normally this place was silent this late.

He slowly clambered from the swing and wandered over to the boy, eyes aware. He could make out a mop of dark brown hair, almost black in the dim light. An afar lamp bounced yellow dim from his form, illuminating it marginally.

He cleared his throat.

The boy jumped, face panicked for a split second before it was schooled into a more tame fear, staring at Will. And the child couldn't help but feel a little worried.

Because the kid had _red_ eyes.

Well. A little more of a rust colour. But they were _glowing._

His skin was pale, incredibly so. Almost white in it's drained pallor.

Will waved stiffly, uncertain.

The boy stared at him, before biting his lip and waving shyly back.

Then he lost his balance, slipping down the slide with an odd little yelp. He ended up on his rear in the grass at the bottom, seeming a little dazed, and Will offered him his hand.

The boy stared at it before taking it hesitantly.

Will smiled. "Hello! My name's Will Lenney, who're you? It's odd to see other people out here this late!"

The boy hid his face behind his mop of dark hair before looking away.

Will's smile dropped.

Then the boy spoke.

"George"


	2. Older

"Having fun?" a 15 year old boy asked, unbrushed brown hair waving ever so slightly in the wind. The boy he spoke to looked up from where he sat crosslegged under a tree, a book on astronomy clenched tightly in his hands.

The speaker can't help but think the other teen looks ghostly in the bright light. His skin is just as pale as a sheet as ever, eyes just as much of a stark red copper-colour.

He hasn't seen him in 2 years, aside from passing glances. But he never forgot about him, for some strange reason.

"Hey, George" he followed up after the teen did not reply. George flinched before smiling sheepishly at him, closing the book with a snap and pulling a black surgical mask up from where it had been caught on his chin over his lower face.

Will quirked a brow. "Why you wearing that?"

"...Flu's been spreading over here. My immune system is weak" he softly replied.

The brunette's expression dropped to one of concern. "Oh. Have you not been vaccinated...?"

George shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. They were white. As were his shirt. He was shoeless. Just like that night. "I'm resistent to them"

Will made a noise in the back of his throat, lost for a response, before smiling awkwardly. "Wanna come over here and... Uh. I dunno. Just hang out? I've got nothin' better ta' do"

George looked up at the sun, and then at him. His brow seemed to furrow, but he nodded. "Sure, but.." he trailed off, and only continued when Will indicated for him to do so with a gesture of his hand. "...Give me a second, please"

The brunette nodded and watched with bewildered fascination as the pale teen pulled two long strips of white fabric from his pockets before pulling them over his arms (arm warmers? They covered his hand but not his fingers...) and a pair of white trainers from behind him. Will stared at him. "You aren't honestly gonna wear that in this sun, are ya?!" he waved at the sky, at the pale sun beating down softly. It wasn't too hot, but it was humid enough for layers to be very uncomfortable.

George smiled. Or at least it looked like it from how his eyes wrinkled. Will couldn't see his mouth from beneath his mask, after all. "I need to wear this. Don't worry about it. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Hm. Do you have a phone?" he grinned. George tilted his head, clearly confused. "A... A what?"

"A phone" he repeated in disbeleif. "Don't tell me you don't know what a phone is, it's 2011!"

George flushed and kicked at a stone, clearly embarrassed. Will couldn't help but notice that his piercing eyes shone slightly lesser in the glare of the sun.

"Oh, nevermind. It's this little device you can use to talk to people and record things"

George looked curious. "Show me"

"If you insist!" he shrugged, raising his phone. George looked slightly apprehensive, so he smiled widely at him to encourage him. "Smile!"

He was rewarded with a shy, self conscious sort of smile (as George pulled down his mask for a brief moment) that left his heart fluttering and subsequently his hold on his camera stuttered. The photo was blurry. He didn't particularly care, though. It was perfect.

He felt his face grow warm, and knew it wasn't from the sun.

Turning away from the other boy (who looked curious and a little concerned at his silence) he saved the photo to all of his albums before grinning. "I need to get a better phone ASAP, if i want to make profitable videos"

George blinked, clearly confused.

Will turned to smile awkwardly. "There's this, like, site on the internet. Where you can upload videos - it's like little snapshots of real life. I want to upload my shite on there - reckon i might be able to get some fame or somethin... Though i doubt it..." his spirits deflated.

The other suddenly patted his shoulder, clearly meaning to be comforting. "I believe in you"

"Hehe. Well. As long as i got you by me tellin' me that maybe i will!" the Newcastle teen grinned. He couldn't help but see a tint of sadness in George's expression, though he didn't know why.

George barely spoke for the rest of the day.

\---

It had been 7 years since then.

Will had nearly forgotten about the pale child with the scarlett eyes.

And then he began to message a youtuber named 'Memeulous'.


End file.
